


Very expected outcome

by Dany_le_fou



Series: The Unexpected Series [5]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't Take Seriously, Drugged Sex, Humor, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany_le_fou/pseuds/Dany_le_fou
Summary: Ending of the Unexpected series. Things come to a head and it's time to pay the piper.
Series: The Unexpected Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734349
Kudos: 1





	Very expected outcome

**Disclaimer :** I don’t own Claymore

()()()()

Evening camp is an important moment for any traveler. It is the time to rest from the weariness of the day, share a meal with your companions, and overall enjoy time spent in heartfelt camaraderie. The Ghosts of Pieta are no exception to this fact.

"This is completely, undeniably, utterly and one hundred percent your fault!" Miria accused hotly.

Well, most of the time.

"My fault?" Clare repeated. "Excuse me, whose soldiers are they? Can't you keep your troops under control?"

"And why did they lose control in the first place? BECAUSE SOMEONE COULD NOT CONTROL HER HORMONES! NAMELY YOU!"

Both women were currently in a similar predicament considering they were both securely tied up. However, while Clare was bound to a tree, Miria was on the ground, hands and feet wide apart. Normally, ropes would not restrain a Claymore very long, but having been slipped several Yoki suppressants earlier had dampened their considerable strength to the point they couldn’t break free.

The other difference was that Clare still had her clothes on.

More accurately, Clare was the only one with any clothes on out of the eight people gathered.

"Oh yeah? And who went with Helen's prank idea because she wanted some revenge for a tiny tickle session?"

"Tiny?" Miria protested. "I NEEDED A CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR AFTER THAT ONE!" Ever since her friends had discovered that she turned into a complete lump of helplessly laughing jelly at the faintest hint of a tickle, Miria's life had been hell. Apparently, everyone had agreed that her shock therapy should continue, so she had to watch for ambushes almost every day.

Which was why, against her better judgment, she accepted to go with one of Helen's schemes against the one who had discovered her weakness. The original plan had been to subdue Raki so Miria could give him a taste of his own medicine. Catching Raki had been fairly easy, after all, the young human could neither outrun nor overpower several hybrids.

Miria should have found it strange that everyone but Clare was in on it.

Once Raki had been secured… Miria growled as she recalled what had happened. She'd been tricked! Cheated! Bamboozled! Taken for a FOOL! Once Raki had been secured, and even before Miria could get her own sweet revenge, she'd been dog piled by her so-called friends, brought off to the side along with the previously neutralized Clare and tied up.

Apparently, Helen and the others had finally had enough of the pent-up sexual frustration generated by Clare and Raki's nightly lovemaking, reinforced by the forceful synchronization with Clare's Yoki which happened every single time the former Number Forty Seven climaxed.

Which meant about six or seven times per night.

To the others, getting laid pretty much became a matter of survival.

Don’t get Clare wrong, she had nothing against her friends getting laid. No, her real problem was that the only man available was HER man. And she was the obstruction to remove. Since Helen knew Miria would never go with THAT scheme, their leader had been dealt with too. That, and Miria was also the payment for Tabitha's collaboration.

A payment the braided warrior was thoroughly enjoying at the moment, if the fact she was latched to Miria like an amorous octopus was any indication.

"Aw, Captain, don’t be so tense… don’t we have other matters to attend?" a naked Tabitha cooed sultrily as she raised her head from between Miria's legs before returning to her very pleasurable task, which caused Miria to stifle a moan.

Huffing, Clare went back to glaring at the laying figure a few feet away. "DAMN IT RAKI! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST FIGHT BACK?!" she yelled.

Surprisingly, Raki yelled back. "AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? IN CASE YOU CAN'T SEE… I AM ALSO TIED UP!"

Part of the yelling was due to his own annoyance at his current situation: naked, tied the same way Miria was, and being used as a sex toy. Some of it was also due to having to make himself heard above his partner's screaming.

Damn, who would have thought Deneve could be this loud?

"That's kind of hard to believe considering Cynthia and Yuma have already had their turn… AND IT'S STILL NOT GOING DOWN!!" Clare shot back accusingly.

And what a turn it had been. Still, the sight of the sweetest and the most insecure Claymores respectively, clad in _another_ sort of leather outfit had shocked her. Where the hell had they found complete dominatrix costumes anyway? And no, we are not talking about their battle-oriented clothes here, more like the high-heeled thigh-length ‘do-me’ boots, and skimpy push-up corsets that showed an impressive amount of cleavage while leaving their shoulders completely bare. Not that it mattered, since said costumes had not stayed on very long. Clare was just glad the riding crops they had been holding had been for show.

"Cut the kid some slack, Forty Seven. With that aphrodisiac we gave him, he'll be going for a while." Helen gloated as she held the bottle of what Raki had assumed to be water earlier, talking like a merchant promoting his wares. "'Vigor and Gratification', sometimes shortened to Viagra. Guaranteed to keep men going, even if they see this." Helen trailed her hand over her naked torso.

"I don’t need that!" Raki shouted, sounding quite insulted.

"Less talk, more sex!" Deneve scolded before kissing him roughly, which made Helen raise an eyebrow. 'Wow, either he's that good, or Deneve had some seriously repressed urges… I can't wait to find out.'

Once Deneve broke the lip-lock, the instigator of the whole thing squatted down next to Raki, coincidentally giving him a very good view, and gave him a fond yet aroused smile. "Now kid, I know you don’t mind, and we do appreciate it, believe me… but you see, there are several of us, and while you have plenty of stamina if Clare is any indication, we wanted to ensure you wouldn't leave us in the lurch." She showed the Viagra again. "No sloppy seconds with this! Or rather, the seconds will be anything but sloppy!"

Helen grinned impishly at Raki before turning to the passed out forms of Cynthia and Yuma. A little known fact was that Claymores, for all their superhuman attributes, strength, stamina and pain threshold, were handicapped by an embarrassingly low pleasure threshold. Neither of the two had lasted more than fifteen minutes when they got their turn… Deneve would be done soon, and when she was, the short-haired warrior would be out for the count as well, leaving Helen all alone to enjoy some lengthy quality time with the resident hunk.

What, you thought she wanted to go last for purely altruistic reasons?

No, unlike the others, Helen did have some sexual experience (though she suspected she was now lagging behind Clare in that particular department), so her own pleasure threshold was significantly higher than her friends'. With the others out of commission, and the lasting effects of the Viagra, Helen would be riding this hot guy to her heart's content and without any interruption.

Eat your heart out Forty Seven!

The only thing that irked Helen was that neither of them had managed to generate a Yoki pulse so far. She would have loved to give Clare a taste of her own medicine and give her an idea of the hell she had put them through. All Helen had gotten till now was a slight tingle. Probably because they could not synchronize their Yoki. And even if they did…

"What?" Clare snapped when Helen sighed dejectedly.

"It's just too bad you can't sense Yoki at the moment due to the meds."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THEM YOURSELVES EARLIER?!"

"Because," Miria interrupted to distract herself from Tabitha's ministrations, "we could not afford to all go blind just so you and Raki could go at it like rabbits."

Apparently, this lapse in attention was not acceptable for Tabitha who dove back in with renewed vigor. Miria's protests were drowned through Deneve's screams as she reached the peak she had been denied for so long and collapsed in a boneless heap. Raki let out a grunt of his own as his body reacted to his spasming partner and released his own pent-up tension. 

"Wow. Must have been a big one." Helen commented before carefully scooping her friend and carrying her next to the slumbering Cynthia. She idly noticed Deneve's groan of protest when she was lifted from Raki, and the shockingly huge smile on her face. After settling her down, Helen turned to Raki, grinning as she saw that he was still good to go. Her smile however was a little too eerie in Raki's opinion.

Helen may not be able to generate a pulse, but that did not mean she would not try her damn best!

"Oh no! Not you too!" someone exclaimed from the edge of camp.

Helen's progression toward her prey was halted by the necessity to glare at the intruders. When their identity registered however, she had to freeze. Raki for his own part was puzzled by the group.

Two of them were wearing the usual Claymore suit and armor, though they looked like they had seen better days. Not much could be seen of the shorter one's face, considering it was mostly hidden behind a curtain of long blond hair, only a curious silver eye peeking through. The second one looked slightly younger than him, and while her eyes were silver too, her short messy hair was a strange mix of light brown and pale blond. Her cheeks were bright red, presumably from what her eyes were resting on.

Raki really wished he could cover himself.

The third one had him completely stumped. She was very tall for a woman, nearly his own height (though comparing was kind of difficult considering she was standing and he was laying on his back) and her face was stunning, not even the faded scar over her eyes diminished her beauty. Her outfit however…

What the hell was a blind nun doing in the middle of a forest?

"Color head?" Helen asked, completely unfazed at being caught naked. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to remain in Rabona with God-Eye."

Clarice tore her gaze from the naked man and looked embarrassed at the question, and Galatea frowned in annoyance. "I was… requested… to temporarily leave Rabona. Apparently, my recent behavior was deemed… inappropriate… for a servant of the church."

"Inappropriate? What did you do? Try to rape a priest?" Helen joked.

"Among others." Clarice muttered under her breath, which earned her a hard glare from the former Number Three.

Helen began to laugh. "No way! You're kidding me right!"

Galatea's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

()()()()

In the city of Rabona, Sid was currently huddled in a corner of his locked and barricaded room. He had been like this for two days, without eating or sleeping, and no one could talk him into coming out, no matter how many times they told him sister Latea was now gone.

"Can't sleep, the nun will get me… Can't sleep, the nun will get me…" he kept repeating, rocking in a fetal position.

The sad thing was that most of the guards were in the same state, as well as a few servants and some priests.

()()()()

"I am sure you are aware of those recent surges of Yoki, and judging from what we stumbled into, you are also aware of their effects on us. Though I have to ask why Miria and Clare are currently tied up."

"Speaking of which," Clare stated with fake calmness, "would anyone be kind enough to UNTIE ME?!"

"This would be appreciateeeeeeeekkk…" Miria's request was butchered by Tabitha's eager tongue. Clarice made a step toward Miria, only to be stopped when Tabitha bared her teeth and _snarled_ at her.

"I have a feeling I should wait for a full explanation." Galatea smirked. "Besides, you look fairly busy right now. Anyway, once we left, we decided to investigate to origin of the pulses. Seeing you here, I guess you tried to do the same, only to be affected too considering your current… activities."

At this point, Helen began chuckling.

"Also, may I ask who this person is?" Galatea pointed at Raki who could only wave his hand sheepishly.

"Err… Hello…Nice to meet you." He managed to get out.

Helen's chuckle soon became a full-blown laughter, until she collapsed to the ground. Finally regaining control her herself, she looked up at the puzzled trio. "Let me explain guys…"

Raki suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

()()()()

A short and graphic explanation (Helen really wanted to go back to what she had been about to do) and a beet red Clarice later.

When Helen was done telling the new arrivals the exact reason for the Yoki pulses (Raki and Clare had the good grace to look mortified), Galatea marched to the only human in the group, an unreadable look on her face. For a moment, Helen feared she would kill the boy, or worse, remove the appendage that been the cause of the whole mess.

Helen did NOT want that. After all, she did not wish any harm to happen to the boy. He was a nice guy, and if he died, who would cook for them? And more importantly, whom would she get laid with?!

“So, I hear YOU are the origin of the problem I have been having recently.” Galatea stated more than asked as she ‘looked’ down at the young man.

“Err…”

“Do you have ANY idea of what I've gone through because of you and Clare?”

“Look…”

"Can you even imagine the state I'm in? It's like I was there! It might as well have been me in Clare's place!"

"I'm sor…"

"Someone needs to take responsibility. And that someone is YOU."

"What do you meahmphhhh….." Raki's question was interrupted as the blind warrior's lips crashed down upon his in a smoldering kiss.

Helen, Clare and Clarice's eyes widened at Galatea's actions. Their jaws dropped to the floor however when, after trying to remove Raki's tonsils with her tongue, Galatea stood up and began fumbling with her clothes, her intentions obvious.

"Now wait a minute Number Three. I can understand, but if you want some action, but wait for your…" Helen protested only to have her rant interrupted by Galatea's sword at her throat.

Apparently, it was possible to hide such a weapon under a nun's robe.

"Stand in my way, number Twenty Two, and die." Galatea announced in a cold, deadly voice.

Helen wisely resigned herself and shut up. Galatea finished throwing away her clothes, and shifted her blind eyes down to the bound man. "Now," she breathed sultrily, "where were we?"

For the first time, Raki wished he had a problem with a Claymore's stigma. Because as devoted to Clare as he was, he had to admit this would have been his only chance not to react to the perfection that was Galatea's body. However, since he could ignore it and taking into account the aphrodisiac coursing though him…

The lucky bastard never stood a chance.

()()()()

One hour later.

Helen was NOT amused. She had hoped that Galatea would be done quickly, but the accumulated frustration had made the former Number Three insatiable. Then again, considering her sensitivity to Yoki, they should have expected something like that. She probably had it worse than any of them, even all the way to Rabona.

The single fact she was writhing and screaming as she rode Raki was proof of that. Helen could not begin to imagine how much it would take to make the usually kind yet haughty warrior lose her customary composure and turn into this sex-crazed animal. Raki was starting to look a little dehydrated, and she could have sworn she heard some ominous sounds of bones creaking. No wait, that was Clare gritting her teeth.

Even though Clare still looked enraged, her anger had lessened just a little as her mind tried to reconcile what she was witnessing and the Galatea she knew, and she was now staring with a mix of fascinated horror and worry for her lover. For the first time, she felt slightly sorry for her friends. Maybe she would not kill them all, just Helen, and maim the others.

No, right now, Helen's problem was that she was back to square one. The whole thing was done to scratch the god damned itch that had been mounting inside them for days now. And now, it had gotten worse.

After all, Clare had picked Yoki synchronization from Galatea, right?

Knowing this, what do you think was happening whenever Galatea climaxed?

'I hate my life' Helen thought as her own Yoki reacted to Galatea's bliss for the fourth time. Damn! Not only her turn had been delayed, but she was getting hot and bothered AGAIN! Worse than that, this time she was in it alone : Deneve, Yuma and Cynthia were still recovering from their sensory overload, Clare and Miria were still under suppressants, Tabitha was using Miria as an outlet (much to her Captain's dismay, since the braided Claymore's efforts had tripled as a result), and Clarice and Miata looked just fine.

"Hey!" Helen glared at the two to distract herself from the spectacle. "How come you are NOT affected by this anyway?"

Surprisingly Clarice glared back. Her own irritation was due to the fact she had to keep Miata from seeing and hearing the two couples going at it. The child-like Claymore's habits were embarrassing enough. No need for her to pick new ones. It had been bad enough when Miata had innocently asked her : "Mama, what is Galatea doing with the naked man? And what are the two naked ladies doing?"

Clarice had never been so embarrassed in her life. She had actually growled at Helen before the frustrated woman could consider answering. It had been pretty scary too, seeing that the weakest warrior in the group, even including Raki, had managed to shut Helen up.

"Well, Miata is still a child, so she's not in that phase yet. And as for me, I guess being a failed creation does have its advantages at times." Clarice's answer was surprisingly smug, though there was a faint undertone of regret in it.

Smug because _she_ , the failure, was the only one not affected by the phenomenon that had been screwing up with every half-Yoma and Awakened dozens if not hundreds of miles around, even the most powerful ones.

Regret because she was the only one _not_ affected. By the looks of it, she was missing something, and had no excuse to get involved in it.

Damn!

Clarice tightened her hold on Miata as Galatea's screams became louder.

For her part, Helen was starting to go nuts. There she was, forced to watch as pretty much everybody had gotten, or was getting laid. The ones who were excluded from said activities had no current desire to partake in it - the only activity Clare wanted to participate in, Helen suspected, involved removing her head from her neck if the still-present glare was any indication.

She could not even try to confront Galatea, her sword was within arm's reach.

Looking at Tabitha having her way with Miria, she was sorely tempted to take a page from her book. After all, did she really need a man? Did Raki have anything she couldn’t find a substitute for? Surely there was something else than this big hard…

"YES!" Galatea screamed, arching her back and increasing her pace to the point sweat was flying from her glistening frame.

After all, Helen mused, this was just Raki, right? The short scrawny, clingy annoying kid that used to follow Clare like a puppy…

"HELL YES!" Galatea howled.

… The short scrawny, clingy annoying kid who had grown into a tall, hot, hunky guy… who screwed Forty Seven for hours on end… who had made Deneve pass out in pleasure… who was making the unattainable Number Three scream in bliss… Nothing to be envious of, right?

‘Did I just hear _her_ use the F word?’

Surely she could…

"YYEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Galatea bellowed.

To hell with it!

She needed sex! NOW!

Helen stomped to the pair only to be stopped by a whimper for the ‘poor’ guy.

"Thirsty." Raki managed to get out weakly. Feeling some pity for the man despite her own state, Helen looked around for some water or anything else only to come empty. A frown came to her face knowing that if she went to their packs, Galatea would start again and she's have to wait even longer, something she simply could no longer take! She was practically leaking buckets at this point!

The grin creeping on her face was interrupted by an object flying at her. Snatching it out of air, she saw it was a bottle of water. Curious, she looked at the direction it had come from and saw Clarice glare at her (why? She was not the one with severe sex withdrawal anyway!) before returning to block Miata's eyes and ears. Shrugging, Helen put the bottle to Raki's lips so he could drink, which he eagerly accepted. Once he was done, Helen took a good look at the bottle and let out an audible gulp.

"Color-head?"

"What?" Clarice asked.

"Where did you get that bottle?"

“It was lying around somewhere. Why?”

Helen looked down at Raki and spoke in an apologetic tone. “Sorry stud… It would seem that I just… mistakenly…”

Raki was about to ask her what was going on when he felt a massive rush of heat through his veins. This was accompanied with a sudden return of a certain pressure that he thought he had gotten rid of. His body stiffened painfully, in more than one way if Galatea’s unexpected moan was any indication, causing him to whimper.

“Out with it Helen!” Clare barked, upset at her lover’s distress. “What did you do?”

“… Gave you… the rest… of the Viagra.” Helen finished sheepishly.

The only things that could be heard were now Yuma, Cynthia and Deneve’s soft snores, Tabitha’s slurping, Miria’s moans and Clare’s low, ominous growl.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Clare! I swear!” Helen protested.

“LIKE I’M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT TWENTY TWO!”

Okay, if Clare was referring to her by her rank, it meant she was really, really pissed.

“Well, what’s done is done. I guess there's only one thing to do.” Helen sighed.

“What?” Raki managed to moan.

“Ride you until it goes down!” Helen grinned. “After all, it would be a shame to let it go to waste, wouldn’t it?”

Any protest from the young man was cut off as Galatea began to move again. Helen frowned when it became obvious that the blind warrior still had no intention of leaving her current place. Oh, well, back to her original idea.

“Eh kid, you still thirsty?”

Raki had no time to respond before his head was surrounded by a pair of silky thighs as Helen simply sat down on his face, grinning down at him. “If I remember well, you’re quite good with your tongue, right? Now get to work!”

A person can only take so much. Maybe it was the extra dose of aphrodisiac he had just been fed, the sweet nectar that promised to quench his thirst, or the gorgeous woman currently screwing his brains out, but at that moment, Raki simply gave up and resigned himself to his fate. Helen’s pleased moans joined Galatea’s as his tongue went to work on pleasuring her, finally getting some relief from the frustration she had been feeling for weeks now. Within minutes, her screams of delight joined Galatea’s as she finally received what she had been denied for so long.

‘I should have done this from the start.’ she dimly thought after her second orgasm.

At this point, Clare could not take it anymore. She honestly wished for something, anything to interrupt the women currently molesting her man. A group of warriors from the Organization, Alicia and Beth, the Abyssal Feeders, hell even Riful... just anything. And apparently, her wish was granted when a soft voice made itself heard.

"Are you picking on Raki?"

No. Not this. Not her!

Sorry girl, you said anything.

Everybody froze and slowly turned their heads to look at the newly arrived group : a warrior with her hair tied on each side of her head, a serious expression on her face though her cheeks were a deep pink, another with tanned skin and her hair in multiple braids, who had what seemed to be drool coming from her mouth, and, sure enough, a slender, seemingly normal girl with short chestnut hair and light brown eyes, whose eyes showed nothing but innocent curiosity despite her rather quick breathing.

The greatest change since last time they had seen her was that she now looked like a seventeen years old, implying she had been feeding recently.

Oh, well, no one would miss those bandits anyway.

“Are you,” Priscilla repeated, “picking on Raki?”

Helen jumped to her feet and began stammering, trying to find an explanation that would prevent the most powerful being in the known world from ripping her to shreds. “Well, you see, it’s not what you think… we were… huh…” How exactly do you explain being caught smothering a guy’s face between you legs while said guy is being ridden like a bronco by a sex-crazed nun? It should be noted that said nun had not stopped despite the interruption.

“Hey! Why are you here anyway? Weren’t you two supposed to stay with Isley as hostages?” she pointed at Dietrich and Renee, trying to divert the conversation. A noble attempt, but ruined by the fluids running down her legs.

“The Organization has not called the Abyssal Feeders back despite our presence, clearly signifying they do not care whether we are alive or dead. Therefore, Isley released us so we had a chance, but in the face of recent events, we have no intention of going back. I may be loyal, but even I have limits.” Dietrich stated while sneaking glances at the man under Galatea. “Also, he looked like he was getting uncomfortable around us recently.” she admitted, looking at the current ‘Eye’ who was looking at the couple with eyes filled with pure lust and was visibly refraining herself from jumping the place Helen had vacated. “Now, if I may ask, what is going on here? Besides the obvious.”

“Are you picking on Raki?” Priscilla asked for the third time

The answer came from Clare. “YES!” Ignoring everyone’s horror, the bound warrior continued. “Yes, they are picking on Raki!” Clare accused. At this point, even handing her 'friends' over to her sworn enemy was acceptable to her as long as this travesty ceased.

Priscilla cocked her head to the side in a display of cute innocence as she took in the scene.

Raki spread-eagled on the ground, hands and feet bound apart, and Galatea riding him.

Helen trying to decide whether or not to put on her clothes before running away.

Deneve, Cynthia and Yuma passed out to the side.

Miria tied just like Raki, with Tabitha clinging to her in sheer terror.

Then she moved her gaze to the ones who were NOT naked.

Clarice holding Miata and covering her eyes and ears.

Clare looking at her expectantly.

Finally, Teresa’s slayer spoke again.

“Can we join in?”

()()()()

Raki groaned as he woke up from the strangest (and hottest) dream he had ever had. Honestly, what were the odds of the Ghosts snapping and drugging him so they could have their way with him? Then two more groups, one led by a blind Claymore posing as a nun, and another by Priscilla, stumbling on them and deciding they wanted a piece of him too?

Well, why not? However, he had known it was a dream when Tabitha decided to expand her horizons at the sight of her released Captain trashing above him, which ended with the braided warrior in a position similar to the one Helen had occupied.

But the kicker was Clare going with the 'if you can't beat them, join them' saying.

Even for a dream, it was a little too far-fetched.

Looking down, Raki smiled as his eyes met the now familiar sight of Clare's blonde hair as she rested on his chest.

The smile became a confused frown when he tried to reach up with his free hand do he could caress her hair, due to the fact his left arm was somehow stuck. He shifted his gaze to the obstruction.

And nearly had a heart attack at the sight of chestnut brown hair on his other side. The resistance he had met was a naked Priscilla clinging possessively to him.

Gathering the courage to look around, as well as better awareness of his surroundings, he saw a mass of mostly-undone braids on his stomach. And the weight on his legs told him that at least one more Claymore was using his legs as a pillow. He couldn’t see who with Renee blocking his view.

A warm breath on his left cheek led him to turn his head to look, Galatea's scarred yet beautiful face one foot away from his. A quick check on his right confirmed that Miria had indeed decided to let her hair down, both literally and figuratively, as her position and smile mirrored the blind Claymore's.

Off to the side, a small voice asked “Is he going to be my new Papa, Mama?”

The last vestiges of sleep gone from his mind, Raki craned his neck just in time to see a small bit of blood escape from the nose of the only warrior (well, of age warrior) who had not jumped his bones. Little did he know how much she regretted not being affected by the pulses.

All his shifting had awakened Clare if the change in her breathing was any indication. Raki desperately tried to think of ways to play damage control, though the amount of warm, soft female flesh pressing against him made it difficult.

Even more so when he heard Priscilla's voice. "Raki?"

"Yes?" he asked fearfully.

“When can we do that again?"

Scratch damage control. Clare was going to kill everything in her path if she had heard Priscilla. She might even not take the time to reach for her claymore (or even put on her clothes) and decide to do the job with her bare hands, or worse. The images in his mind went from a blonde versus brunette naked catfight to a bladed version of Clare (where did that come from?) versus a one-horned purple monster slashing fest.

So imagine his surprise when Clare opened a single eye, glared at the woman in front of her, then at the current Number Forty Seven, and calmly, warningly said the words that would drive the final nail in Raki's coffin.

"Never. Without. My. Permission."

###### Author Note :

Yep, group sex for the ending. As if it could end otherwise. Rimuto is stuck with an Awakened Alicia (and those very sharp and very pointy arm blades), Rubel is all alone with Rachel (evil laugh). Isley is still trying to escape the Feeders who no longer want to eat him alive (well, not in the same way), and Riful is too busy chasing Duff to bother with Raciella… All in all, a fairly happy and very comedic ending. Mind you, this got me flame at the time due to mass rape, and I can understand it. I do not condone rape at all. But his fic is not meant to be taken seriously, hence the extra warning tags.

Well, this is the intended ending of the Unexpected series. It was my first actual fic, many years ago, and laid many of my hallmarks - the Rubel/Rachel crack pairing, the Miria torture and making Raki a Claymore magnet. I hope it has aged well enough that it still gets some laughs day.


End file.
